Stay With Me
by Horseybella1197
Summary: "Bracken," She bit out. "Is.. Is it really… the….end?" She choked out. "Hey, don't talk like that. You'll be ok." He caressed her face. She wanted to feel the warmth of her parents' embraces. She wanted to hear Seth's voice. One. Last. Time.


_**Time of dying**_

**Kendra ran to help Bracken, who was battling with the Gray Assassin. She ran out of the storage locker with sword in one hand. But before she even reached Bracken, she heard a thump and her side began to hurt. Her breathing became ragged. She looked at her side and noticed an arrow protruding from her side. She was pinned to the wall. Kendra coughed wetly into her fist. Kendra stared at the blood, it looked reddish with purple. It was poison! She looked closely at the arrow. It had purple poison on the end, it was slimy and slick. Then she fingered the end of the arrow. Was she really going to die? What about Seth? Or her mom and dad? Would she ever see them again? Her life was flashing before her eyes. When they were at her Grandpa and grandma Larsen's funeral, her and Seth going to Fablehaven, Kendra defeating Muriel and Buhamat with help of fairies, Defeating the plague, losing Lena.**

**Meeting Raxtus and destroying two guardian dragons. Gavin's betrayal.**

**Losing people she loved, she trusted. None of it mattered, she was going to die. **

**Kendra noticed her vision becoming blurry, but also noticed Torina, and the Assassin lying on the ground motionless and Bracken running towards her. **

**For a moment everything went black, then someone was yelling her name. She forced herself to open her eyes and found Bracken, Raxtus and Warren staring over her. "Kendra. Kendra can you hear me?" Warren said. Kendra couldn't speak but she heard Warren talking. She made a weird croaking noise, and heard Bracken say "Kendra if you can hear me, follow my finger." He moved his finger side to side. Kendra tried to follow, but it hurt her head. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly only to find Bracken's eyes near hers. She slowly grabbed Bracken's arm and squeezed it as best as she could. He immediately stopped trying to do CPR on Kendra. Kendra grabbed the end of the arrow. She held onto it, afraid to leave her life behind.**

"**Bracken," She bit out. "Is.. Is it really… the….end?" She choked out. Tears flowing down her broken face. Her eyes filled with shock, terror, and questions.**

"**Hey, don't talk like that. You'll be ok." He caressed her face. She had blood on her face coming from her nose, mouth and right side. Bracken wiped her face with his finger, wiping the blood from her pale face. Fairies fluttered beside her, only to gaze at a heartbroken Bracken.**

"**Bra-…acken," Kendra bit out. "I ….L…Lov-" She started to hyperventilate. Bracken held her hand, Kendra squeezed it as hard as she could. She didn't want to die. She started to cry, both on the outside, and inside. Her heart ached. She didn't want to leave. Sure the world was going to end, but, she wanted to stop it. She wanted to help destroy the Demon King. She wanted to feel the warmth of her parents' embraces. She wanted to hear Seth's voice. **

**One. **

**Last. **

**Time. **

**Kendra felt a slight tugging at her right side. Bracken took her hand off the arrow and was gently pulling the arrow out, then he was compressing the wound on her side. **

"**Fairies!,' Bracken yelled, "Help me with Kendra! I need help for my friend."**

**The fairies looked stricken. But then they flew over to Kendra, they gathered their tiny hands and chanted. **

**Kendra felt like they were pouring acid on her side. It burned and stung, like getting stung by hundreds of bees and getting stabbed.**

**But, death would soon come for Kendra. She knew. Bracken knew. Warren knew. And even Raxtus knew. She wanted to let her parents know that she was alive. But, Kendra guessed that it would have to be that she would remain dead in their minds and thoughts. She didn't want that. She forced herself to stay awake, to fight the urge to close her eyes and drift to an endless sleep. She tried to estimate how long she had until she passed.**

**Unfortunately, is was easy math.**

**I'm sorry for killing my favorite character! ****L But I wanted to hold you over until I go another chapter in! I was having a writer's block problem, and might not have a chapter for a couple of weeks. Plus I'm going to a party on the 28th**** and my sisters' b-day is on Sunday.**

**I hope your not mad! **

**Bye! With 3 and J,**

**Horseybella1197**


End file.
